To be Revamped: Summer and Gold
by Uzumaki-sama011
Summary: Stranded far from home in a whole new world with no idea how to get back as Kurama slumbered, Naruto will have to survive the heartache of his monumental failure on his own. Will it turn him into a real Shinobi, for better or worse? Being Revamped.


**Story Fandom:** Naruto & Naruto Shippūden / Red White Black Yellow (RWBY)  
 **Story Title:** Summer and Gold; Book One of Naruto Ryōshi series  
 **Story Genre:** Drama, Adventure, Humor, Action, Romance; in that order.  
 **Story Rating:** Rated M for Mature  
 **Story Ship/Pairing:** Uzumaki (Namikaze) Naruto x Summer Rose  
 **Story Author:** Uzumaki-sama011

 **Author's Note:** _NaijMizuho_ of _DeviantArt_ has been kind enough to let me to use his own AU RWBY-verse material for this story, as a reference point mostly, but there will be stuff and scenes from his own story. I will links on my profile for the art he's done, but it's late at the moment and I just want to get this posted. Also, some things here and there will be sourced from Under My Wing by Urethane, make sure to check it out. For a 16 year old (that's the age I started writing FF at) he's good.

 **Get tha' feels -** Music I was listening to while writing this:  
 _Thousand Foot Krutch: Move - Action_  
 _Dreamevil: Chosen Ones - Setting_

 _Consider **SirensCeol - Coming Home** as the song which inspires the entire story. __From the first time I've heard its tunes I could only think of RWBY._ _But that could just be me, I'm weird like that and kinda in love with RWBY to be honest._

 **xxxx - xxxx Foreword End xxxx - xxxx**

 **Movie Cliches # 1 : AIRPLANES :** Piston-engine airplanes in the movies are unusually subject to engine failure. This failure mode is unique to filmdom - engine coughs, keeps running. Hero doesn't notice. Then it stutters, catches again. Hero notices, taps gas gauge, turns lever. Then it stutters exactly three times and stops immediately, including propeller. No further efforts are ever made to restart.

* * *

"Ikuze, Kurama!" - Human Speech  
" _Whiskey Tango Foxtrot, ain't gonna happen!_ " - Scroll Calls, CCT & Radio Chatter  
" **Watashi wa Kyūbi no Yōko!** " - Tailed Beast Speech (Yin Kurama)  
" **Rasengan / Spiraling Sphere** " - Technique Name  
* " **Raiton:** **Rōdo no Hakaiishi! / Lightning Release: Lord's Destruction Will** " - Custom / Original Technique - Pending Explanation  
 _Ware annei chitsujo o nasu mono._ \- Thoughts, Special Words

 **Disclaimer (rhymes with Reclaimer XP):** I don't own Naruto; may Kishi's soul forever rot in hell for what he's done to a series which used to be primarily about ninjas (ya know... silent killing).  
I don't own RWBY; rest in peace Monty Oum.

 **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **~~~ 序幕 ~~~**

 ** _Book 1 of Naruto Ryōshi:_** ** _Summer and Gold_**

 **Prologue:** A Brothers' Feud

 **~~~ 序幕 ~~~**

It happened at The Valley of The End; Shūmatsu no Tani - a world famous landmark and one of the few shinobi historical heritage sites that had managed to survive throughout the shinobi wars was completely unrecognizable, its appearances forever changed. Quite fitting for the location where the fate of the Ninja World was going to be decided, and by a pair of teenagers no less.

The Child of Prophecy and The Cursed Avenger, battling within and above the Valley of the End.

The two teens on who's battle outcome hinged Earth's future weren't in their prime yet they were already capable of reshaping the face of the planet, though that part of their power could be credited to the first 'Saviour of our World', the man who gave birth to the shinobi sect.

Once, the Valley's beautiful waterfall stood as a divide between the Land of Fire, Hi no Kuni and the Land of Rice Fields, Ta no Kuni, flanked by humongous statues of shinobi legends of old on both banks. Both were now gone, along with the once majestic waterfall, and the lake, and the surrounding forest and its vibrant wildlife.

One of these aforementioned statues represented Senju Hashirama, clan head of the Senju Clan of the Forest, the Kami no Shinobi. Hashirama was a man who had revolutionized the ninja world from a 'no man's land' into a multi-nation system that actually let its young live past the age of 10. He also went by the tittle of the Shodai Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, the first and the greatest of the Hidden Ninja Villages, while the other monument bore the face of Uchiha Madara, the co-founder of the current world order, former clan head of the Legendary Uchiha Clan and Konohagakure no Sato's greatest shame.

Two men, legendary shinobi with the power to reshape the world, both physically and politically.

Best friends turned stark enemies.

Considering the natures of Asura and Indra it was quite ironic - in a twisted sort of way - where the final clash was raking place, where Hashirama had falsely believed to have killed his closest friend and greatest rival after he'd gone down the path of no return.

Will the world enter a dark, oppressed age under the Iron Fist of the True Shadow, or will it reach peace and prosperity with the Alliance of Shinobi Nations?

Lady Fate... looked intrigued?

 **~~~ 序幕 ~~~** **  
** _{Elemental Nations, Valley of The End - October 10th, 1273 SE}_

Thunder roared to life above him, booming through his ears like drums of war. Purple lightning flashed over his head, illuminating the darkened wastes of their battlefield. As if commanded by an angry Raijin, the multitude of Kirin bolts hurled themselves down against our Hero, crossing the distance in a flash of destruction.

One large, glowing gold spectral form of a fox with nine tails and a spiky haired teenager floating inside its head ran around the battlefield with grace that belied its mountainous size, dodging the countless arcs and bolts of arcane that were blowing up / digging out deep trenches in the already scorched wasteland.

Golden eyes swiveled around rapidly in their sockets as the barrage was sustained, their owner's senses pinpointing the lightning caster's origins. Sharper than any blade of forged metal up to a dozen flying disks of spinning, screeching white energy burst out of the Tailed Beast Avatar's tails, cutting straight through the lightning beasts before zooming away like an angry swarm of wasps. His unique perception and premier chakra control allowed him to lead the flight of Wind Style Rasenshurikens as they exploded against the large astral tengu samurai floating above and beyond cloud cover.

He frowned as the thunderclouds parted from the shockwave's power blast, revealing a smoldering, disfigured, dismembered and nearly collapsing – but clearly not destroyed – Susanoo. He was beginning to really hate that jutsu, it had unreal defensive and offensive power. Thankfully the technique did have a disadvantage, something he'd noticed after facing three different wielders of Susanoo; there was no way to repair what damage it sustained other than advancing its state to a higher form, which meant that Sasuke would have to drop his Perfect Susanoo first before he began forming another.

Positive and negative chakra quickly began to mix within the Kyuubi Avatar's maw.

The Valley briefly gained a second sun on that night as Yasaka Magatamas clashed against the fox host's Bijudama.

 **~~~ 序幕 ~~~**

Their fight (as it stands, calling it an Exchange of Mass Destruction was more appropriate) finally reached its first point of lull after they wasted enough chakra to arm the entirety of the Shinobi Alliance Assault Divisions. Both men, former comrades and shinobi of unparalleled skill were silent as they stared at one another from the opposite sides of the Valley of the End... or what's left of it at any rate, flashbacks of simpler days going through their minds.

But when it began raining the blond one turned an annoyed eye up to the clouds.

They were being quite stubborn today, constantly coming back to weep above the battlefield like they didn't have a better thing to do, like floating away or something.

Maybe they didn't feel appreciated enough without Shikamaru around to stare at them lazily all day?

Promptly snorting at how silly his thoughts sounded even to him during such a crucial time he lowered his eyes back down to observe his opponent. He watched, far too calmly then he'd expected, as the former brandished his Kusanagi out of its sheath with a sick _shinck_. His silent gaze quickly transformed itself into a potent, killing glare at the sight of the sword that looked far too spotless and shiny, almost like new despite all it's been through.

His fists tightened, turning white from pressure.

He could still see the image in his head with crystal, haunting clarity whenever he blinked.

He grit his teeth.

Drops of water slid down his cheeks, an amalgamation of tears he refused to shed.

Naruto was angry, angrier than he ever felt before in his life. He hadn't even felt such anger towards Pain when the Rinnegan wielder killed Ero-sennin and wiped out his home village. Not even towards Madara when he commented offhandedly how Tsunade, his grandmother, along with the other Kage was defeated and dying, or towards Kaguya when she killed Obito right in front of his eyes, all of his new found power proving to be absolutely useless to stop the man with a change of heart from literally decaying to death in his hands.

He wrestled his blazing anger into submission with a snarl and returned to reality, facing his opponent's line of sight.

"Stop this madness Sasuke, you can't win," the blond haired warrior stated in a heated monotone (oxymoron much?), almost as if talking about yesterday's weather, "I'm stronger than you. If you continue to fight me Sasuke you will die. That's a promise!" he pointed his finger at his opponent, eyes narrowed to the point they looked slanted.

"I don't think so Naruto, not today and not ever..." Sasuke challenged his rival's words confidently, undeterred by the threat, "If there's one thing I learned from the Sage of Six Paths, it's to never leave behind unfinished business before you die." the Uchiha said, expertly twirling the grass cutter blade in his hand with rhythmic motions of his wrist as he observed the blond with hidden scrutiny.

"..." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blond's silence.

"...How... how did you even get such a twisted idea from the Old Sage?" Naruto asked after a moment of baffled staring at Sasuke with a hand holding his forehead, confused and lost beyond all belief. He couldn't even hold on to his anger due to the potency of confusion.

Did he fail to get the memo on the Old Sage's vengeful past or something? Wasn't this guy a saint on Earth?

Clearly, people were wrong in labbling the Uchiha clan as poisoned by the Curse of Hatred. Those of the Uchiha clan were clearly cursed with idiocy. There's no other way to explain the disturbing, prevalent ubiquity of their totally unhinged ideas. They were just idiots with too much power on their hands and too many problems in their heads. Sasuke was a complete moron obviously, a scowling lunatic who let himself be danced to anyone's tune like an instrument and someone who thought you could bring world peace through terror, opression and fear (Kami, it was like talking to Pain all over again.. maybe people with dojutsu were just off-hinged like that, Neji was an ass, Hinata was a creepy weirdo, Kakashi read porn all day, Nagato had disillusioned himself into thinking he was a God). Obito was a pity party madman who wanted to see the world burn because his crush died (before he knocked his head straight with some Naruto-style teraphy). Itachi... the next in line for the position of Hokage lacked the words to describe just how much that man fucked up with his 'you lack hatred' babble, and Madara was so far gone over the cliffside it wasn't even worth wasting breath on.

"Hn, I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand." Sasuke returned as if that was that.

And it was, because then they moved again.

Steel met Sage Skin and sparks flew through the air.

Sasuke, his eyes overshadowed by his hair, was already in front of Naruto before the other had taken two steps forward, displaying all the grace and talent that was expected of an Uchiha genius. The fact his new eyes allowed him to basically rape space-time every couple of minutes had nothing to do with it, really...

A kunai slipped into Naruto's left hand as he palm punched Sasuke in the knee, but the Uchiha managed to stray away from being hit and lashed out with a kick as he dropped down to a single-handed handstand.

Sasuke had the superior taijutsu — both of them knew it. If it wasn't for Naruto's superhuman abilities, he would have had superior speed as well. He had a lot of fancy abilities that the Sharingan and its higher, more evolved variants granted and didn't lack murderous intent to go through with his attacks. But Naruto had always been physically stronger out of the two even before he became a Sage or reconciled with Kurama. He could deceive the Sharingan with his unpredictability or smudge Sasuke's perception by channeling vast amounts of chakra through his body, though that option was useless when the Uchiha had his Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan activated. Not to mention how, even without counting in Kurama into the equation Naruto still had much greater chakra reserves by far, easily matching a biju with their depth and volume. He had attained near-perfect control over his own power so he didn't waste chakra anymore and could use all the elements thanks to the other Tailed Beasts chakra running through his coils, though at the moment all he could do with them was imbue them into his own, signature technique.

It was speed and finesse in opposition to raw power and endurance at its finest. Both young men were well enough versed in ways of shinobi combat not to telegraph their reactions — they kept their breathing even, their muscles relaxed, their eyes focused and unwavering as they tried to gain the upper hand, grunting on ocassion.

Naruto was as limber and flexible as ever; despite Sasuke's flawless execution of his onrush and his unnatural enhancements alla Orochimaru-style experimentation, despite the synchronized balance between kenjutsu and taijutsu, Naruto managed to counteract much of Sasuke's offense—not due to his own skill in taijutsu, which were nothing to scoff at even when he wasn't fighting in the style of Kawazu Kumite, but out of dexterity.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu / Shadow Clone Technique" Naruto created a pair of shadow clones by his sides with the ever familiar cross shaped handseal and had them blindside Sasuke as he went in for a punch, pulling on Kurama's chakra to get an edge in speed, zipping forward in a soft flash of gold luminescence as orange began to creep into his golden eyes. The punch connected with Sasuke's left pectoral muscle and pushed the surprised Uchiha backwards as one of the clones flashed to existence behind Sasuke in a mid-height leg sweep that Sasuke skipped over before twisting his body down into another handstand, casually stabbing a Chidori into the clone's kneecap and dispelling it in a cloud of smoke. Without stopping his horizontally aligned twist the Avenger lashed out against the other Shadow Clone with a beam of Raiton chakra and dispelled it, but felt annoyance bubble within him when another clone formed out of thin air on his left flank.

Hopping back up to his feet, he was momentarily distracted by a lightning infused Rasengan (and it was distracting, it was Lightning! HIS CHAKRA NATURE) going for his face and didn't have the time to block it and the clone's assault at the same time, so he opted for the best possible option.

The purple ribs of his Susanoo defense cracked underneath the piercing strength of sage mode enhanced lightning chakra as soon as they formed and left him open for the clone's assault, who went in low with a left right left punch combo while the original turned his overstretched attack into a revolving kick through simple body motion and movement flow.

As Naruto came out of his twist his hand connected with the clone's arm and pulled him around, spinning the doppelganger around wildly like a fishing net. The Shadow Clone landed a crisp succession of hits onto Sasuke's guard and sword hilt before puffing out of existence as Sasuke streamed his Lightning chakra into the Kusanagi as he regained his balance and pushed more chakra into his eyes.

"My turn!" Placing himself within the blond's guard with a quick execution of the Setsuna (Instant) technique Sasuke thrust his sword towards Naruto's midsection in a fluid set of motions, making the issuing flurry of kicks, slashes and punches seem like some sort of intricate dance. Naruto twisted his body over and arched his back; the sword imbued with crackling purple chakra passed through thin air just behind his lumbar vertebrae.

He slapped his palm to the ground while coming out of the twist as sealing runes spread outwards from his digits.

* " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Heru Numa / Summoning Technique: Hell Swamp** "

Sasuke hurriedly jumped up and summoned a ...bird-drill thing beneath him, a strange freakish bird with Rinnegan in its eyes and a drill instead of a beak, which he could control thanks to his own Rinnegan, to get higher as the ground beneath his feet turned into a swamp of some black substance.

It was a good thing too because the whole thing suddenly erupted in flames.

 **~~~ 序幕 ~~~**

 **Play -** Beyond: Two Soulds OST : Jodie's Suite

Somewhere far from the Valley of the End, outside possible reach of Naruto's and Sasuke's stray attacks that had the potential to level this side of the planet, a smirking individual wearing a raggedy old cloak tarnished with holes and tears watched the two Ōtsutsuki clan chakra transmigrant reincarnations exchange blow for blow, jutsu for jutsu and Avatar (Tailed Beast Mode) for Avatar (He with the ability to help by all means), eyes focused and hands crossed over his armored chest. The two teenagers were going at each other with the sort of burning fervor he hadn't seen displayed by these lowly humans ever since the old times of his species. It felt so refreshing to watch them try to annihilate one another.

His smirk grew wider and wider with every bit of chakra the two youngsters threw around with their attacks, so unrefined with their control over their celestial energies, so heavily bound to their mortal coils with their spirit it was almost laughable. He saw it as a true wonder that these humans could even control their energies as they were now. It was a perversion of everything he'd grown to know, forcefully bounding a person's spirit to mortal flesh that could and would fall ill with age and death. It was a rather messy process really, something which cut them off from other humans in the Nexus. His organization even had to bind an Astral for all eternity (or for however long it took these humans to destroy themselves and their planet) to act as a special caretaker of the dead for this world because of this... 'chakra', which kept mortal spirits anchored to the material world in a most unnatural way.

It displeased him.

And yet, as the 7 foot tall male cast a blase smile towards the Shinju's decaying husk rotting away hundreds of miles in some random direction - this chakra substance even managed to fuck up the planet's magnetic fields!; he could see how the results of giving humans the ability to wield such a form of power on a massive stage at such an early stage in their evolution certainly spoke for themselves.

Crude their methods may be, they certainly did the trick...

Nevertheless, his opinion still stood.

That crazy woman actually thought that she was doing what was best for this hunk of rock infested with maggots and worms and look where it got her... No really, did anyone bother to see just how many maggots and worms were on this world before the old coots seeded humanity on it?

Disgusting!

What's even worse, over 40,000 years have passed since their first natural fornication and they hadn't even started to reach Tier 6 development even with the added incentive that the old coots placed in their genes. And thanks to them, he could only make terminal use of the energy that was around him to complete his task in this world, and all of it was currently locked away in the Shinju's decaying flesh, that disappointment for the celestials.

To be robbed of its power so easily...

The man shook his head,

Such a thing would never happen to an astral!

Scrathing his bearded chin in thought the Astral shrugged his shoulders and decided that it probably didn't mater as much as he was making it sound. He could still make ample use of this situation to complete his goals. After that was done he planned on taking that long deserved vacation to Ilustria, free of observing mortals and reporting their progress to the aforementioned old coots for several weeks. As a master level Seeker of the Inheritance Order and its teachings it would be a personal insult to him if he couldn't manage something he was assigned to do, even if the job did involve one too many dimensional breaches that could very well collapse the entire Nexus.

All he needed to finish his business on this planet was a fresh sample of the catalyst that made this world fall so much out of balance to fix this horrendous mess... which would only happen once those two boys stopped throwing around energy bombs that can level mountain chains without much problem and open the portal leading to that annoying prude.

 **~~~ 序幕 ~~~**

With his palms open and arms extended facing forward Naruto was enveloped by a spectral Kyuubi head. The partial chakra construct opened its large maw with a beastly roar as countless little bubbles of positive and negative chakra concentrated inside it in a ratio of 8:2.

The result was an insideous purplish ball of chakra, the ultimate technique which a jinchuriki could perform without dipping into the esoteric arts of fuinjutsu or senjutsu.

It quickly grew out of proportions before shrinking down as Naruto exerted his will over the jutsu, causing rocks of all sizes - from boulders to pebbles - to float around the partially transformed jinchuriki as the pressure around him increased rapidly.

" **Senjutsu: BIJŪDAMA! / Sage Art: Tailed Beast Ball** "

Rearing its head back, the Kyuubi avatar released the menacing ball towards Sasuke, a ray of crimson digging out a trench in its path.

A Susanoo appeared in its half complete glory over the target of the senjutsu enhanced nuke-a-ton level ball of destruction. Lightning natured chakra sparked to life between its fingers, fueled by the Yin chakra of Indra and the Sage of Six Paths.

* " **Raiton:** **Rōdo no Hakaiishi! / Lightning Release: Lord's Destruction Will** "

The two destructive beams of pure chakra, one crimson and the other violet met at the center of the Valley of The End with all the subtlety of a meteor crashing into the Earth's surface and engulfed the world in a white flash.

 **~~~ 序幕 ~~~**

Just as the Astral man adopted a bored look on his face a blinding flash of power illuminated the planet, unceremoniously called Earth since most humans couldn't think of a better name for their planets besides the stuff they were standing on appearantly. An explosion that was far larger than anything the two boys should have been able to create at that age bloomed to life on the far horizon, forming a miniature ball of plasma and fusion in Earth's upper atmosphere, scorching a bunch of stuff out of existance in its brief existance before imploding, sending out a shattering shockwave which would have cause him and his companion to be sent flying away like ragdols had he not formed a barrier.

He sweatdropped.

Lady Fate just loved snubbing his internal monologues in, that sexy witch!

Getting his composure back before anyone noticed the dark haired mustachio man waved his hand in front of him and forced the cracking barrier to vanish. Then, he slowly smirked as he folded his arms together and laid his oval tipped shakujō across his lap, his eyes shining like otherworldly spirits in the dark, eerily lighting of the hollow moon.

A mad cackle escaped him.

"Everything is happening as I had foreseen." he said in a deep, crooked voice, dragging out the last word with ominous satisfaction, closing his eyes in preparation for it.

And waited...

And waited...

...and waited.

His right cheek twitched as he waited some more.

A single, pale magenta eye cracked open in the night's light to give the closest being of his own nature the stink eye. He tried to project just irritated he was feeling at the being's lack of recognizing his tactical humor and cleared his throat.

...

He twitched again, more violently this time when he noticed and realized that the being, a 5'4 tall girl with brown hair tied into a ponytail wearing tight black spandex with light black armor layered over it and a black cape similair to his own, only in a much better condition, was ignoring him in favor of ogling the duo of teenagers, centering all of her attention on the battling boys with starry eyes and a blush on her pale cheeks, occasionally biting her lower lip and rubbing her thighs together.

At that moment, the knowledge that his precious little princess could look at mortals through what many humans would inappropriately call X-ray vision did not make him feel comfortable about that picture.

In lieu of this development the tall man coughed strongly and assertively.

...

Cough! Cough!

...

CRAGGHHHhhh!

The astral being finally got the girl's attention after one loud choking sound about a minute into his coughing, "I said," he stressed indignantly to the 19 year old astralette, "Everything is happening as I had foreseen!"

Looking at the man she furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion.

"...Yes Lord Sifusamaraya? What about it?"

'Sifusamaraya' threw his hands up into the air in exasperation, "Bagh! No - No, No! You were supposed to say 'Yes Master' in a choked, empty tone of voice! Like this!" he exclaimed and quickly adjusted his vocals to sound like Darth Vader by rubbing his throat, "Yes Master. See? It isn't so hard, now you try!" he gestured for her to say it as he flicked a hood over his head, masking his face in shadowy tendrils, "Come on, don't be shy. I know you can make me proud. Just follow suit al'right? One, two, three... 'Everything is happening as I had foreseen!'"

"..."

A moment of peaceful silence descended upon the two otherworldly beings, during which a violent gust of wind blew through the area following behind the mini-sun's implosion shockwave, making their coats flutter in it dramatically. Crickets suddenly started cricketing around them by the dozen despite them being well over a mile above ground, casually standing on one of the Shinju's roots.

"...I am never letting you visit that dimension unsupervised again Sifusamaraya. It's clearly rotting away at your brain." the female Astral stated blandly, staring at him with muted pink eyes as she crossed her arms together and assumed the pose her mother always did when deciding that she was either going to do something or ban _him_ from doing something and that there was absolutely nothing he could do about it unless he planned to sleep on the couch for the next hundred years.

The astral man almost burst into comical sobs at the disrespect.

Not even his own daughter listened to him.

 _Damn you Lady Fate!_ , he cried out in mental anguish. _Why did she have to inherit your propensity to spoil my fun?!_

 **~~~ 序幕 ~~~**

Because of the distance between them, approximately 700 yards, Naruto couldn't tell which hand seals Sasuke was molding, only that he was going through them at a speedy pace that Itachi would've been proud of if the blurs that were his hands were any indication. This information lackage didn't last long as the answer couldn't have been more obvious if you wrote it in eye-stinging neon orange and splashed it against Hokage Mountain Faces Monument.

" **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku/ Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation** "

Naruto's eyes widened in alarm at seeing the incoming sea of fire; he'd only seen that old crookedly bastard Madara create something like that before, but then he remembered that his current foe was as much of a copying bastard as the other one was (Wood Style Dragon, really?) and that he must have somehow spied it during their fighting against the ascended Uchiha. Now that he'd ascertained that, he couldn't simply go around the area effect ninjutsu as it was far too large and coming in too fast, not to mention how it would leave him exposed to the fucker's teleportation ability.

He had to keep an eye out for that one, he couldn't sense Sasuke's chakra when he moved through whatever dimension he moved through.

Like really, is there something that those bullshit eyes can't do? They can already do ridiculous shit like bringing back the dead, control gravity and absorb chakra! Now space-time manipulation too!

Thinking fast he noticed the large amounts of water that had gathered in the craters around the battlefield due to heavy rainfall. Feeling part genius and part gambler the blond clapped his hands together into the Jin seal, something he'd picked up from watching the reanimated Nidaime Hokage fight, and borrowing a slice of chakra from Isobu's chakra remnant shifted his chakra nature from cutting wind into crushing water.

With the potent chakra of the Sage of Six Path still flowing through his tenketsu he could only hope that his technique... which he just made on the spot, would be enough to stop the scorching tide.

Or at least give him enough of a cover to evade it without turning himself into a sitting duck.

* " **Suiton: Jōshō Uzumaki no Jutsu / Water Release: Rising Whirlpool Technique** "

Towering water typhoons clashed against the raging firestorm, holding up just long enough to give Naruto time to recover. There was a reason shinobi trained in their techniques extensively, using untested techniques in the middle of battle either led to a huge misfire or the effect was undesirably... less than what it's supposed to be.

The orange clad good guy evaded the S rank fire jutsu and appeared before his rival, a narrowed look in his eyes as he grit his teeth, "You're gonna have to do better then that Sasuke!" as he said it the chakra elements he held control over fused into a stave shaped Truth Seeking Ball for him.

The Uchiha shrugged his shoulders dispassionately as a Chakra Rod slid into his empty palm, catching his Kusanagi as it fell back down into his hand after being thrown into the air to allow him to weave his hand seals.

"Hnn... clearly."

The two combatants met each other head on and clashed violently, yet again.

 **~~~ 序幕 ~~~**

In a land or space that could only be described by the words 'glowing white all around', a presence sat in meditation while hovering above the floor... which couldn't be seen... because everything was white.

And glowing.

This hovering presence was an old man, a very strange looking old man with horns in his aged hair. He had a grey goatee on his chin and three eyes, one of them located in the middle of his forehead and rotated sideways as evidenced by the vertical slit between the caps. He was wearing full-length, white colored kimono robes of a shinobi priest with a pattern of six red magatama around a high collar, with a priesthood necklace displayed below the robe, also with beads of magatama on it. On the back of his kimono was a larger Rinnegan marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it and he had purple magatama earrings

All three eyes were closed at the moment as their owner was deep in thought, waiting for his children's endless feud to finally come to a conclussive end. The world was only sinking further into chaos as their polar opposite beliefs and ideologies clashed.

This was the man who had mistakenly believed that his children could finally reconcile their differences after facing the eldrich terror that was his mother.

History indeed repeats itself when you don't learn from past mistakes.

He'd believed it possible for his two children who had come before them too, and look where that got him. Juubi ressurected!

Unfortunetly, the Sage of Six Paths – the tittle he'd been revered as couldn't interfere in this fateful battle, it wasn't his place to do so. Just as he couldn't interfere in the world's development and prosperity, it was beyond his control to do so, it would be a slight against the natural order.

He could only continue to sit here in his personal dimension on the edge of time and space and wait patiently for it to end, hopefully with young Asura as the winner.

The hearty boy had to win, for the world's sake.

Quite suddenly – and unexpectedly, a new voice filled the empty space as it cut through his thoughts in the void of empty light, with words spoken in a language which he hadn't heard spoken in a _long, long_ time, "You're acting so dreary again my dear boy, chin up! It's no wonder your sons are always brooding with you being the one person they looked up to most. At least your daughter turned out fine... mostly."

The monk's eyes, all three of them, suddenly snapped opened at the unknown voice.

"Show yourself, intruder!"

The intruding presence chuckled at his commanding tone, though it didn't manifest itself yet, "Is that how you're supposed to greet your Uncle, Hagoromo? Hmm..."

Finally, like an apparition of existance or an illusion of ninshu, a cheerfully smiling man with grey skin - grayer then his own - melted into being in front of the God of Shinobi.

"Happy Celestials Nephew... why the long face?"

The Sennin didn't look amused.

 **~~~ 序幕 ~~~**

Golden eyes marked with the hybrid pupils of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and Toad Sage stared upwards. Raw emotions from both sides of the human spectrum shone in those deep amber-like eyes like bonfires fighting to overwhelm their tear ducts. Metallic, purple eyes with three layers of concentric rings that spread over the eyeballs in a ripple-like pattern looked back down, cold and uncaring, revealing nothing but apathy with a touch of distaste.

Naruto coughed out a thick glob of blood onto the barren earth beneath him as he glared up, heatedly, from the bottom of the still smoking crater he was kneeling in, blood seeping from his many wounds – both internal and external. His favorite clothes – the black and orange tracksuit that was the first thing anyone ever gave him without him having to earn it in someway were now just a collection of orange fiber and armor mesh tatters.

His hands were quite literally shaking from the effort he had to put into keeping them active. His blood, the red liquid of life, mixed itself with mud and water residue from the rain which had stopped falling once the power of their attacks forced the clouds to part – more like disintegrate.

He was sure that half the world had seen that explosion... or would have, had they not been stuck in an eternal illusion of the Mugen Tsukuyomi.

His muscles were screaming at him in agony - along with his chakra network. He'd torn most of them and it past the point that iryojutsu probably couldn't even heal him anymore - was what his brain supplied to him as it subconsciously went through a damage report. He was exhausted and well beyond running on fumes at this point. His chakra was at its very limit even with Kurama's last injection of energy, his coils had been stressed beyond comprehension so many times in the last couple of hours it was nothing short of a miracle he was still alive... ah, can't forget he'd died a couple of times there actually... and in the meanwhile, because Fate still hasn't proved just how much of a chew toy he was for her personal amusement if the rest of his life was anything to go by, the Uzumaki remnant was also forced to consciously fight his body's instincts telling him to close his eyes and just... rest.

With a grunt of effort Naruto forced himself to stand up. He clenched his fists at his sides, his eyes never breaking from Sasuke's over-powered bullshit dojutsu even as the cross in his eyes turned into a bar.

At the same moment the two wielders of the Sage of Six Paths' power disappeared from their spots in a wild shimmer of shadows and distorted space, reappearing in mid-air in an exchange of punches, grapples and kicks. The blond successfully delivered an uppercut, sending Sasuke up, who flipped around and sparked his chakra, circulating it through his hand.

A shadow clone formed besides Naruto in mid-air, kicking apart the both of them just as Sasuke's hand, encased in chirping lightning like a thousand screeching birds, flashed through the space where his heart had been moments prior. Tch'ing at his miss, Sasuke flipped himself over and brought his hands down to his face, a comet of blazing red growing out of his mouth and heading towards Naruto at blinding speeds.

" **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu / Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique** "

Without the need to communicate his orders, as the Shadow Clone was essentially him and already aware of his thoughts, Naruto reacted. The two Toad Sages punched towards Sasuke hitting only pure air from an outsider's point of view as their vision was momentarily impaired by a genjutsu. Likewise, Sasuke couldn't very well see the coating of Sage Chakra and Nature Energy that was propelled towards him even with his new eyes, but seeing his fireball, into which he'd already pushed enough chakra to make many fire users jealous, getting pushed back, and then snuffed out of existence by a wall of _something_ was as good a clue as any.

The Uchiha raised a hand.

" **Shinra Tensei / Almighty Push** "

The undeniable power of gravity met Earth's wast energy given direction like two unstoppable forces pushing against each other. Together, they tore at the world around them like some sort of clawed behemoths, the two polar opposite chakras commanding them only adding fuel to an already unstable bonfire, causing small sparks of black light to flash spontaneously around the distorted air and the thick, unseen miasma of chakra the two combatants were leaving behind with their attacks to coalescence slowly into a spiraling point.

Sasuke nearly forgot about the Shadow Clone, too busy reveling in the feeling of having gravity obey him like a puppet, but as it was, the Rinnegan in his eyes allowed his senses to increase tenfold.

Which is why, when the clone's Kawazu Kumite landed, Sasuke was already braced for impact, sending a bright blast of ionized raiton chakra towards it, dispelling the Kage Bunshin before flickering behind Naruto, who turned around to engage in another taijutsu bout.

The Team 7 duo landed on the ground with blocks and vicious combos being thrown to and from as gravity finally decided that it wasn't going to let them leave its influence so easily. Sweat poured down his face as Naruto punched, blocked, jabbed, feinted and kicked, rotating, twisting and bouncing around his opponent's attempts to turn him into a corpse as he flew seamlessly through the advanced forms of Kawazu Kumite. In a show of agility Sasuke twisted sharply underneath his kick, the tip of his sandal colliding with the blond's chest and pushing the blond backwards as he pressed on, trying to gain an edge in what he was annoyed to admit being a stale-mate. His hand to hand style was called The Interceptor Fist, and in tandem with the Rinnegan's all-seeing sight and the sturdy, mechanized body granted to him by the power of the Asura path, was as good as any force of nature under the sun.

It was entirely unfair - in his self-absorbed opinion, that Sage Mode enhanced punches could rival such a force.

"When will you finally learn Naruto? There is no place in this world for both of us."

"Because you're being an idiot!"

The Uchiha sneered an ugly sneer, "The only idiot I see here is you, dead-last. Just learn to accept it and die, follow your so called comrades into the afterword where you'll no longer pose a nuisance to my goals! My family's honor won't be drawn through the mud so easily. The Uchiha name won't fade away into obscurity, not after everything I'be been through!"

"Sasuke..." Naruto began to say, his voice low and grave as they continued to trade blow for blow, his face never too far from Sasuke's as their bodies began to slowly shut down, "Do us all a favor and GET THE FUCK OVER YOURSELF? This is the ninja world, you idiot, _everyone has a tragic past!_ Everyone! You think you're something special just because you lost your clan?!"

"Na-ru-to! I-!"

Naruto wouldn't let him finish his shout as he started to punch at him relentlessly, going with a twenty-eight wind of the day, "Everyone loses their family, or freedom, or life or whatever else they're trying to hold onto. Fuck! You are the most selfish bastard I have ever met! It's all about you, isn't it? I swear—if I have to hear you bitch about your " _tragic past"_ one more time—!"

"Fuck you, Naruto!" Sasuke screamed back as he attempted to decapitate the blond with a Chidori Eiso - Short Sword but Naruto cut him off.

"No, Sasuke, fuck _you!_ " Naruto said and delivered a mighty spartan kick to the Uchiha's chest, _"_ I've been hearing the same thing from you for the last five years! Yes, what happened to you was not fair, but Konoha did what it had to in order to protect itself. Just like Itachi did what he had to in order to protect you—!"

"Shut! Up!"

"You think you had it worst, huh?! **I** never had a family to take care of me and dote on me if I stubbed my toe or hurt my head, never had someone in this world to tell me they love me and that I'm not all alone, I never even had a birthday celebration. I got to spend the total of 20 minutes with my mother before she was taken from me again and you - YOU just had to go through with it!"

"She had it coming, all of humanity does."

"...I can honestly say I HATE YOU Sasuke, I hate you with all my life!"

"Naruto—!" Again, Naruto wouldn't let Sasuke get more than a word out as he rushed him again, pushing the Uchiha into a defensive stance.

"So frankly, Sasuke, take your woe is me crap and shove it down your throat. I'll even supply you with one of my Rasengans to make it go right down and deep in one push!"

Sasuke was left with nothing to say.

Deep down, he knew that what he was doing was wrong on a certain level, but he didn't care about such moralities, not after all these years trying to forge his own path and get out of other's shadow. So he blocked out what he could, holding onto his staple emotion of injustice and anger, and his hatred for the man before him spiked.

Someone who could talk so casually of losing a family clearly didn't appreciate that sort of pain well enough.

"Don't talk about what you don't understand, I'll become the True Shadow and make this world bend to peace!" he swore, and with a final chakra coated punch (aided by the power of senjutsu and mechanization respectively) that sent shockwaves screaming out for miles around them the two shinobi jumped away from each other to let their bodies catch a breath.

Tears escaped the blond's eyes as he landed on the edge of what had once been the Shodai's nose, shoulders shaking, "W-Why...?" he managed to choke out as his Sage Mode left him, the strain of the constant transformations taking too large of a toll on his young body.

At first Sasuke didn't answer the question as he panted for breath, instead he let his blessed eyes of heaven recede to black onyx as he finally found himself hovering dangerously close to chakra exhaustion.

With the 8 and a half tailed beasts locked away and sealed in their stellar prisons there was no-one he could steal chakra from to replenish his reserves as the rest of the world was still stuck in Madara's Shinjutsu, the Divine Genesis: World of Trees technique.

He couldn't take Naruto's chakra for himself because the idiot was a Sage while Sasuke wasn't.

How did the dead-last even become a Sage anyway?

He was an idiot _and_ a moron.

Then again, Kabuto hadn't been the embodiment of a wise hermit either...

"Why did you have to kill her?!" Naruto demanded furiously the one question on his mind that was eating at him like acid, fists trembling on his sides as Sasuke remained silent.

Finally, after a long pause of Sasuke no doubt enjoying seeing his anger grow, the man whose heart must be blacker then coal responded.

"To send a message."

"TO SEND A MESSAGE?!"

Hissing, purple arcs of chakra sparked to life in Sasuke's hand.

"Yes."

"Why You!"

"Hmm... Tell me Naruto, how does it feel like to lose everyone you care about, the people you love and cherish? To see them die before your eyes while you're unable to do anything but watch?" Sasuke questioned quietly in a morose tone, tilting his head aside so that his hair obscured his left eye. He was now playing his own little mind games with the blond as Naruto was far too tired to think properly and keep his anger in check.

The blond growled deep in his throat.

"Does it make you angry, furious?" he proceeded to question, "I can see that you hate me now. Is it because I'm going to bring this world to a burning downfall and rebuild it as I see fit, free from such pain of loss, war and suffering, or because I killed Sakura?"

His words, delivered in a perfectly clipped and cooled monotone that reminded the blond of Itachi and his last words made Naruto feel furious. A cold fire, a raging inferno of arctic gales erupted in the pit of his stomach, spreading through his body faster then any chakra could ever hope to accomplish.

Streaming his wind nature chakra into a badly chipped kunai he held it in front of his chest and blitzed forward, his ninja tool whizzing sharply with invisible air blades, "Y-Y.. YOU BASTARD! That's why you did it? TO SEE HOW I REACTED TO THE PAIN OF LOSING MORE OF MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE, MY FRIENDS. THE GIRL I LOVED?!"

"Yes." Sasuke answered shortly as he jumped forward, a lance of purple lightning leaving his hand as he swung it at Naruto, " **Chidori Eisō / One Thousand Birds Sharp Spear** "

"Well I hate it, its awful, the worst feeling imaginable. It's not something I want to feel ever again!" Naruto shouted as he formed a shadow clone hidden behind a piece of out-jutting rock and had it form a pair of spinning gold bombs in the palms of his hands. In the meantime he, the original, went on to cut through the beam of lightning nature chakra and discarded the melted kunai aside, a Rasengan already forming in his left hand even as he evaded a volley of purple senbon thanks to his increased perception.

Sasuke turned off the Chidori Senbon and brought his hands forward.

He then smirked darkly.

"I feel like we've finally connected Naruto."

The blond teen growled in the back of his throat as he focused chakra to his feet and shot forward like a missile.

"You now know my pain, the pain of loosing everything you hold dear. Maybe now you'll be able to understand what I'm trying to do." Sasuke commented emphatically as he jumped away in order to put some distance between himself and Naruto, swiftly forming the hand seals required for his clan's trademark Katon jutsu. His lungs expanded to unnatural levels as he held the final Tora hand seal, a comet of orange inferno gouging from his lips, " **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu / Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique** "

Gritting his teeth together Naruto rapidly jumped after Sasuke, throwing a kunai forward as he sent his Rasengan hurling at the fireball, knowing that he could contain the searing fireball with his special ninjutsu. In the meantime his kunai passed through Sasuke's fireball and puffed into a cloud of smoke a foot away from the Uchiha's face, surprising Sasuke for a moment before a fist came hurling out of the smoke, connecting with the Uchiha's nose and cracking it as the Shadow Clone that'd been henged into the ninja tool used his other hand to pin Sasuke down to the ground.

The Avenger looked up wide-eyed as he tried to force the blond's Kage Bunshin off of him as he heard a trademarked screeching sound.

"YOU SELF-CENTERED, ARROGANT, HEARTLESS ASSHOLE. I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR WHINING! GROW THE FUCK UP! BETTER YET, JUST DIE! **Rasenrendan / Spiraling Sphere Barrage!** " the Shadow Clone formed a few moments ago roared angrily as he crashed down atop his brother and the pinned Uchiha, akimbo Rasengans of golden chakra cratering the ground beneath them and exploding in an amazing show of power.

A Rasenshuriken found its purchase within the smoke a moment later, easily exploding with enough force to blow away the resulting smoke.

Watching the rising cloud of smoke and ash dissipate Naruto slowly and with tears streaming down his cheeks fell down to his knees when he saw Sasuke's body lying in the newly formed crater, blood seeping out from its severed limbs and mangled torso. Before the whisker cheeked teen could even feel a smither of guilt for his once best friend the dead avenger vanished in a puff of smoke as another Sasuke shimmered to being in front of a wide-eyed Naruto, the purple colored energy fist of the raven's Susanoo finding its target in the blond's face, breaking through his improvised guard like rock through wet tissue paper.

The Uzumaki heir was sent rocketing through the air at speeds approaching mach one, demolishing what little rock was left of the First Hokage's statue and cliff with his momentum.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu / Shadow Clone Technique,** You've used that cheap trick in front of me so many times Naruto you should've expected me to use it against you one day." Sasuke stated cynically with a small, faint smile of satisfaction on his face as he quickly cut the chakra from flowing into his eyes, letting his avatar of war vanish as if he'd never even existed as he slumped over onto his knees, blood dripping from his nose.

Taking a deep breath - and promptly coughing out the ash he'd inhaled - the ravenette approached the beaten blond slowly, limping forward as his chakra clung onto his body like a desperate child - a hilarious reversal of what should have been the norm.

Even then, as weak and wrecked as he looked, his slow stride made it seem seem like he hadn't a care in the world. Any why would he, the Toad Sage was bleeding profusely from the back of his head and coughing out a steady supply of blood, a large gash going through his left side, also pumping out blood at a rapid pace.

It didn't look like he'd survive to see the next sunrise, which was all well and good for his plans.

"Stupid Sharingan eye - _cough cough_ \- I should've know you'd be useless without it, 'ttebayo," Naruto groaned in pain.

Sasuke's face pinched at the insult as another Chidori chirped to life around his left hand.

"Hn... Even beaten you still bark uselessly." he commented idly and grabbed the blond's throat with his right hand. He looked at his friend dead in the eyes, finding little understanding in the endless pools of blue for what he was trying to do.

His eyes darkened.

"It's time for you to die, Naruto."

The Chidori illuminated their faces in a ghostly pale violet glow.

"Haa-h... F-Fuck you, S-Sasuke!"

Seeing how the technique that their sensei invented was about to be used by his brother in all but blood to kill him, Naruto let out a cracked laugh, no more fight left in him after everything that has happened throughout the length of the war, so many of his precious people and close ones dead. He failed to protect them, he failed his promise.

Resigning to spending the rest of his life in the Shinigami's stomach because of the Shiki Fuin and an oversight on his father's part, he closed his eyes.

He would have let the nightmare that was his life finally end if not for the annoying presence in the back of his mind throwing insults at him like they were free ramen.

 **"Empty headed idiot, no good weak wannabe shinobi. Get up!"**

 _..._

 **"Will you really allow it to end like this, brat."**

 _..._

 **"You dying at the hands of an Uchiha, beaten like a common ninja, like a simple gennin."**

 _..._

 **"You still refuse to kill him, even after all he did to you, you little useless shitstain."**

 _I...I..._

The Kyuubi released a deep breath, though it sounded more like a snort to Naruto.

 **"And here I thought your resolve was stronger then this."**

 _I...I_

 **"Are you really going to break your promise to the Old Man. Are you going to break your promise to that priestess, to your mother and the Yondaime! That woman you call Baa-chan?"**

 _I..._

 **"Are you going to break your promise to me? Your promise to her?"**

Seeing how the dobe has finally accepted his fate - dying by his hands - Sasuke slowly reared his hand back for added push, ready to kill his former teammate in one shot, the smallest of mercies he would ever grant to the only person to push him past his capabilities in his life. The Chidori would pierce his heart and kill him in an instant... or so he believed... come to think of it, didn't that move fail the last time they were here?

Black fire quickly infused itself into the chirping blade... just to make sure.

" _NO!_ "

In the span of a single moment Naruto's blue eyes snapped open, glowing with a renewed, resolute fire and glared up at Sasuke's surprised expression as a shining ball of concentrated golden energy bloomed to life in his right hand, the last vestiges of Naruto's chakra pouring into one final jutsu, tearing out the Sage's power out of his coils.

Small blades of wind quickly forked out of the rotating ball, reminiscent of a fuma shuriken as the grating sounds of Chidori and Rasenshuriken filled the come-morning air.

In the dark, damp sewers of the Reaper Death Seal, Kurama smirked tiredly once before closing his eyes and falling into deep slumber, his energy spent on giving that last push his partner needed to finish what he'd set out to do.

Sasuke quickly thrust down, looking to kill the blonde before his technique stabilized, his half of the Sage's power streaming into the lightning blade in its entirety as it reacted to the other half pouring out of Naruto.

"It's over, NARUTO!"

"DAMN RIGHT IT IS, SASUKE!"

The wind blade enhanced golden sphere of light chakra collided with the hell fire infused blade of dark chakra.

" **Rikudō In no Chikara: Chidori Kagatsuchi! / Six Paths Yin Shadow Power: One Thousand Birds Flame Control!** "

" **Rikudō Yō no Chikara: Fūton: Rasenshuriken! / Six Paths Yang Light Power: Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken** "

And the world was bathed in colorless light.

 **~~~ XXX END PROLOGUE CHAPTER XXX ~~~**

 **Custom / Original Ninjutsu Book:**

" **Suiton: Jōshō Uzumaki no Jutsu / Water Release: Rising Whirlpool Technique** " ( _A Rank, Hijutsu, Senjutsu_ ) - With the knowledge and understanding of Water Nature chakra manipulation imparted to him by the Sanbi "Isobu" and the Sage of Six Paths, Naruto uses the principles of Rasengan and Gufū Suika no Jutsu to create a large, twisting water wall shaped like a tornado.

" **Raiton: Rōdo no Hakaiishi! / Lightning Release: Lord's Destruction Will** " ( _S Rank, Kinjutsu, Dojutsu, Kekkai Genkai_ ) - A Lightning Nature chakra jutsu based of Hachibi's tailed beast ball lance, it is an upgraded, Rinnegan enhanced version of the Chidori Eiso, capable of vaporizing nearly anything in its narrow path while also being able to render all chakra it touches inert. Warning, affects magnetic fields.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Heru Numa / Summoning Technique: Hell Swamp** " ( _A Rank, Fuinjutsu, Senjutsu_ ) - Ever since he was a little boy Naruto wanted to make something that can explode oh so very awesomely. Introducing the Gama clan's special Toad Oil to an impressionable pyro-maniac might not have been the smartest idea in hindsight. By using his knowledge of fuinjutsu learned during his visit to Mt Myabokuzan, Naruto can summon a large pool of Toad Oil which he can ignite with his chakra.

* * *

 **So, how was that? Funny enough, serious enough, enough drama and hear aching moments? No? Who are the celestials and the astrals - besides an obvious attempt at comic relief? Who's Uncle? Well, find out in the next installment of... uh, what was the name of this story again?**

 **Q &A Corner**

Q: Hey, why does Sasuke have the wrong dojutsu? **  
**A: I'm perfectly aware of the fact Sasuke's Rinnegan isn't a 'normal Rinnegan' but an one-eyed version called Rinnesharingan... and I chose to consciously ignore it, because I think the original design to be much cooler, and that thing reminds me way too much of Jubi's ugly mug for me to put it in this story. There's a deeper meaning to my choice of color though, see if you can analyse it.

Q: Soo... Naruto's an invalid now **?  
** A: Erm, no (laughs awkwardly), he went on missions with only one hand in cannon. Did you know humans can actually regrow body parts with their bone and tissue. Of course, at the current level of medicine and our evolution it's only on the level of a digit... but it's possible. So why is it so far-fetched to believe that Naruto can regrow his arm after he REGREW KAKASHI'S REAL EYE! Just like Sasuke, Naruto still has his half of the Sage's power in Cannon... so why, Kishi? (stares suspiciously) ... you aren't planning on giving Boruto (stupid name, stupid character... I hope he goes Dark side, I really do) wood release or something? Because that's the only way I see him besting Naruto (in 50 years maybe?) short of getting a whack power up such as a Rinnetenseijuubigan...

...

Please Kishimoto, never think of such a stupid dojutsu power up (though I see you trying really, really hard!)

I **will** make your life a living hell.


End file.
